


Timeless

by syren888



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syren888/pseuds/syren888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble mostly based on the last chapter of the manga GilxOz. He promised to wait for him for as long as was neccesary to be together once again. Dreaming of him longing for his warmth as years pass by...and with a golden pocket watch as a reminder he waited for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> Celebrating the 1st of August(aka yaoi day lol) with a couple of drabbles of one of my favorite fandoms.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Enjoy!

** Timeless **

 

_‘As years pass by I wonder if I’ll be in this world when you come back. Sometimes, walking down the street, I hear your laughter but when I turn around, no one is there.’_

Raven colored hair, golden eyes and a pained smile were the things that people could remember about the lonely man sitting on a park bench. Once or twice, his face would have a nostalgic air while holding a curious pocket watch in his hand.

_‘I miss you…I miss you so much.’_

He saw the ones closest to him passing on. Only his duty and hope of seeing him again keep him going.

_‘Master…no, my dear one. Are you out there? Will I see you again?’_

When hope was starting to disappear, and loneliness started to become his companion even with his brother at his side, dreams would come to him.

Small but confident hands playing with his hair, fond whispered words that filled him with warmth and the subtle press of lips followed by the same assurance.

“Soon Gil, just wait a bit more…”

And wait he did. For years, this then turned into decades. His body unchanged by time but his soul tiring more and more.

After so long, heartache made him visit the place where everything started and, with a torturous look, he stood over an old thumb. He kneeled in front of it and let the music of the pocket watch play its melancholic tunes.

“It’s been so long…I just…I want you by my side so much…”

Golden eyes started to blur with emotion, while a hand clenched around the clothing over his heart.

“…Oz.”

So much desperation and longing in one single name and tears started to run down his cheeks.

Softly, he felt fingers caressing his cheeks, taking the tears away.

With a gasp, he opened his eyes, and found lovely emerald pools looking at him.

“Gil…”

Fingers finished their caress and cupped the raven-haired face on them. Admiring the slightly rosy cheeks and chuckling at the nostalgic golden teary eyes looking at him with conflicting emotions.

“Mas…

He bit his lip and stopped himself at the chastisement reflected at him. With shaking hands he ran his fingers over bright golden tresses.

“Oz…is it really you?”

“How rude, after you promised to wait as long as it takes for me, do you think I wouldn’t come back?”

“N-no I…

His breath came short when the blonde’s face got closer. He could feel the other’s breath ghosting over his lips.

“After all these years…still so endearingly silly…”

“I assure you that I’m not…!”

Soft warm lips against his, arms around his neck and at long last he felt completely whole.

“ Tadaima, Gilbert*”

“Okaeri, Oz*”

 

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> *I'm home and the informal way of saying welcome back in the traditional Japanese greeting.


End file.
